vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevonnie
Summary Stevonnie is the fusion of Steven and Connie. Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead have a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Stevonnie Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Unknown (Though WoG confirms Stevonnie uses "they/them" pronouns), Intersexual Age: Unknown (Although Steven is 14 and Connie is 12.75 years of age) Classification: Human/Gem Hybrid Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Skilled swordsman and shield wielder, Levitation, Can contain gems inside bubbles of energy, Sealing and BFR (via bubbles), Summoning (Can summon shields around two distant allies) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Shown to be stronger than Pearl, but weaker than Garnet. Fought on par with Jasper and was enough of a threat to her to force her to retreat) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic movement, Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Able to keep up with Jasper) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Should be much stronger than Steven) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ (Well above the combined power of Steven and Connie) Durability: Mountain level+, Multi-Continent level with Bubble and Shield Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Rose's sword Standard Equipment: Shield, Rose Quartz' Sword Intelligence: Gifted (Has the combined intelligence of Steven and Connie, Could pilot the Sun Incinerator while simultaneously tracing and avoiding the path of Emerald's warship, extracting the harmful substances from the Nebula gases within the Sun Incinerator, and siphoning the extra gases into the fuel tanks) Weaknesses: When under pressure Connie and Steven's personalities become more distinct, Conflicting emotions can cause the fusion to become unstable. They will also defuse when either Steven or Connie feel distressed in a way that is described to "break down" by Garnet Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Shield Proficiency:' Due to possessing Rose Quartz/Steven's gemstone, Stevonnie can summon Rose's shield. With their enhanced strength as a fusion, it is able to withstand a direct strike from Jasper's crash helmet and absorb the potential knock-back. *'Swordsmanship:' Stevonnie is skilled in the art of sword-fighting, an ability passed on from Connie. **'Rose's Sword:' Like Connie, Stevonnie is shown to wield Rose's sword proficiently when used in conjunction with her shield for fighting offensive and defensively. *'Superhuman Strength/Agility:' Stevonnie is shown to be graceful and agile, as shown when they are running and when they are dancing, which requires nimbleness and agility. They are also shown to be extremely strong, enough to knock the much larger Jasper back a considerable distance and drive her through the monster they were riding with enough force to poof the latter with one slash. *'Leviation: '''As Shown in "Mindful Education" Stevonnie, due to containing Steven, can control how fast or slow they falls based on his emotions. When they think happy thoughts, they float slowly to the ground, when they are sad or angry, they fall much quicker. While floating slowly, anything they touch will also float just as slow, no-matter how large. Gallery Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Gems Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Brawlhalla